The Only Exception
by milliegoesrawr
Summary: So, I know this isn't exactly a 'fan fic' because it's not about celebrities, but I wanted to give it a go. I hope you like it. p.s; the name is a paramore song and i've based the guy on Caleb Turman from ftsk :'


"Raleigh High" The girl said to herself and laughed as if there were some kind of inside joke, while reading the brightly coloured sign which was stood outside the equally bright school building. She had long dirty blonde hair, which was styled in loose, messy curls. Her eyes were sea-blue and she had no makeup on, but still looked naturally beautiful. She'd just transferred from Riverside Prep in Downtown New York to a small town in Tennessee.

She'd only been in Texas for 3 days, but she could already tell it was going to be a lot different in comparison to NYC and as this was her first day at her new school, she didn't know what to expect. There were no people pushing past her, or shouting out to anyone else, it was just quiet and calm and people were walking past minding their own business. It was weird, and she kind of felt out of her depth.

Caleb Turner on the other hand, had been attending Raleigh High for the last 3 and a half years of his life, so he knew exactly how things worked around here. He'd spotted the cute blonde as soon as he'd pulled up that morning in his truck and had been pretty much ignoring what his friends were talking about because he was too busy watching her stare at the school sign for nearly 30 minutes.

He wasn't an overly attractive guy, but he had perfectly straight copper hair and chocolate eyes, and due to helping out his dad and brother at their local farm, his body was toned in all the right places.

He was still sat on the bonnet of his truck watching the girl two minutes later when his friend Zeke shouted, "Earth to Caleb…. Hello?" due to not getting a reply he started manically waving his arm in front of Caleb's face.

"Dude! What?" Caleb snapped at him, irritated. Without moving his gaze away from the girl. Zeke followed his gaze and looked at the girl for a few moments before looking back and talking in a hushed whisper "She's been staring at that stupid sign for like 40 minutes." Caleb didn't reply. "You don't think she's like retarded or someth-" His sentence was cut off by a sharp blow to the back of his head.

"Shut up, you douche." Caleb half-shouted at him.

"You know what? If you'd prefer to stare at some chick then we'll just go, come on guys" muttered Zeke, clearly pissed at what Caleb had just done. He walked off, followed by the other three guys that had watched what had just happened. "Dicks." Caleb muttered to himself.

He looked up again at the girl but she was gone, he suddenly realised she could easily have juts seen the whole thing that happened with Zeke and now thought he was a complete dick, too. "Shit." he muttered.

"You know," a girls voice came from next to him, "My mom always said that people that cuss that much, should have their mouths washed out with soap. It seemed a bit cruel to me…" he turned to see the girl he was previously looking at, now looking at him, while leaning on the site of his truck. She smiled and started walking around the front, towards him. "..But I'd be happy to oblige." she said with a laugh.

The girl studied his face, he wasn't really her type but he was cute, never the less. She pushed her hair back off her face without breaking their gaze. It was like they were having a staring contest which nobody had planned, and nobody knew the rules. He was first to break the stare, rolling up his sleeve to look at his watch. She looked at his toned arms and smiled to herself. "I'm Brianna," She said, still smiling, "Everybody calls me Bri, though, like the cheese but minus the 'e'." He laughed at this and replied "I'm Caleb, but everyone called me C, like the, erm, sea, minus the S-E-A, and plus a C." they both laughed.

"So, I'm guessing this is your first day here, Brianna." He said.

"Uh-huh, how'd you guess?" She asked.

"Well, I'm like the godfather of this school, nobody enters or exits without my say so." He said, jokingly, puffing out his chest.

"Oh really?" she asked sarcastically. He nodded. "Well, it looks like your little pimp friends left you all on your own." they both laughed again.

"yeah, they'll pay for that." he muttered.

Suddenly the school bell rang, signalling first lesson.

"Shit," she cussed loudly. "I meant to go see the woman in the office to find out where my first lesson is." She looked around helplessly.

"Well, duh, I'll take you" Caleb said, importantly.

"Are you sure?" she replied.

"Yeah, no problem, I'll be your own personal tour guide." He laughed.

"Ooh, sounds exciting!" She laughed. "Well, I've got English first."

"This way, madam." He chuckled, and held out his arm. She obliged and linked her arm around his and they walked off to the English rooms laughing.

**This is my first story. i'm gonna turn this into a series called "The Only Exception." I'd love to know what you all think, so feel free to tweet me milliegoesrawr or review this :D**

**thanks 3**


End file.
